Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates meets the PJ Masks
by Laquane2020
Summary: Hey guys have an awesome new crossover that might just happened give me some ideas about what should the beginning of the first chapter should be. Anyway and this crossover what if Captain Hook and Romeo team up since Romeo is tired of trying to take over his universe so he decides to open a portal to another universe called Neverland there he will team up with Captain Hook.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hey guys have an awesome new crossover that might just happened give me some ideas about what should the beginning of the first chapter should be. Anyway and this crossover what if Captain Hook and Romeo team up since Romeo is tired of trying to take over his universe so he decides to open a portal to another universe called Neverland there he will team up with Captain Hook.


	2. Chapter 1 Romeo's evil plan

**Author's Note hey everybody happy almost Thanksgiving anyway today I am going to say that thank you so much for boating on with title I should add to the first chapter of Jake and the Neverland pirates with PJ masks I really appreciate it so without further Ado I give you my first chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Romeo's Evil Plan**

**Romeo's POV**

One night I was in my lair working on something evil. And that something is I am building a machine that can transport me to another dimension or and this other words universe.

"soon I will get ready and go to another universe and destroy that one with a little help from somebody and that somebody is Captain James Hook hahaha!" I laughed evilly.

**Connor's POV**

" Hey Greg?" I called his name.

" Yeah Connor!" He said to me.

"do you think I don't know but do you think if...

that's when I was interrupted by Amaya.

"guys guys guys I just saw Romeo with a big giant machine he's probably planning on something evil we got to stop him before it's too late.

PJ masks we're on our way cuz into the night we save the day...

**Narrator night in the city a brave band of heroes all ready to start messing with your day Connor become**

Connor**:** Catboy**!**

**Amaya become**s

**Amaya****: **Owlette**!**

**Greg becomes.**

**Greg****: **Gekko

**[music plays]**

The PJ masks!

"All right where do you think Romeo is going?" I asked Owlette.

"I have know idea Carboy." She said to me.

" Guys, I think I know where Romeo went." Gekko said to us.

"Where Gekko?!" I asked him.

"Neverland!" He said to us.

"Neverland?" I questioned.

"come on we'll take the portal to Neverland."

and so cat-boy Owlette and Gekko, all took the portal to Neverland to find Romeo hopefully they can find them on time.

**Author's Note: hey you all fanfiction writers out there. I have some good news I am now finally updating this awesome crossover but I need your help is there any way you guys can think of any awesome ideas for my next chapter so far Romeo headed off to Neverland and now the PJ masks have to find him before he takes over both universes with the help of Captain Hook I know right don't judge me on that one Captain Hook is the worst evil pirate ever and Romeo, he's an idiot but an evil idiot. If you guys have any awesome ideas, you can email me at anytime. And don't worry, my other stories will get updated really soon.**

**so hope you guys got good ideas and always remember to review comment and Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 2 Heroes team-up

**Disclaimer: I do not own The PJ masks or Jake and the Neverland Pirates they belong to Disney Junior.**

* * *

**Chapter 2** **Heroes team-up**

**Catboy's**** POV**

As team and I saw Romeo go inside the portal, we followed him. But what we didn't know, was that another person was following us. As Romeo, and the three of us stepped out of the portal, we saw everything Neverland.

"WOW! by cat's whiskers!" I said to myself as we looked around.

"Hey, where did Romeo go?" Gekko asked me.

"Who knows, but at least we don't need to deal with him for a while." Owelette said to him.

**Captain Jake's POV**

As for my crew and I we were just heading back to Pirate Island, until I spotted three children wearing costumes.

"Heads up crew, we have visitors." I said to them as Bucky our ship, putted out his lader as we got off.

" Ahoy there, my name is Captain Jake! and these are my crew, Izzy, Cubby and Skully." I said to them as I introduced them.

"Hello, my name is Catboy, and these are my friends my girlfriend Owlette, and Gekko. we are known as the PJ masks, oh and this little guy, is PJ robot!" Catboy said to us.

" Aww, he is so cute!" Izzy said to him

" PJ robot is cute." Owelette said to her.

" I was actually talking about Gekko, but PJ robot is cute too." Izzy said to her as Gekko blushed a bit.

"Gee, thanks Izzy." Gekko said to her.

"Hey don't go on smoochy-smoochy on her, she's my girlfriend." I said to him.

"Relax Captain Jake I already have a girlfriend oh, and her name is Luna girl!" Gekko said to me.

"Wow that's amazing!" Cubby said to him.

"Hey, do you want to see my coconut collection Gekko?" Cubby asked him.

"Yeah!" Gekko said as he and Cubby left.

"So do you want to see our room?" I asked Catboy and Owlette.

'Yes please!" they both said as Izzy and I took them inside our Hideout.

**Romeo's POV**

As I was driving around Neverland, I finally found the person I was looking for.

**Author's Note**: **Uh oh, trouble already started for Romeo, well he let Captain Hook join his plan? Or not. You'll just have to wait and read the next Chapter that will come up soon. And remember to review, see you guys next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3 Romeo's evil Plan to Captain H

**Author's Note**: **Hey PJ masks and Jake and the Neverland Pirates Fans, I am back with another Chapter Called Romeo's Evil Plan to Captain Hook!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Romeo's evil Plan to Captain Hook**

**Captain Hook's POV**

As me crew and I were heading back to the Jolly Rodger, I bumped into a cart.

"What in blazes?" what is this contraption?" I asked myself.

" Well hello there Captain Hook,y name is Romeo. And I want you to join me." Romeo said to me.

"That depends, what's the catch?" I asked him.

"There's no catch, I just want you to join me so I can take over my universe!" Romeo said to me.

"Careful sir, it might be a trick." Mr. Smee said to me.

" Nonsense, there has to be a catch Romeo." I said to him.

" you get to take over Neverland, destroy Peter Pan once and for all, and kill your enemies Captain Jake!" Romeo said to me as my face turn into an evil grin.

"Oh I have waited for this day to come. You got yourself a deal Romeo." I said to him as we shook hands.

**Izzy's POV**

As my boyfriend and I were showing Owlette and Catboy our bedroom, they were amazed with everything.

"Whoa by my cat's whiskers, this is awesome!" Catboy said to me.

"Thanks!" I said to him.

as Captain Jake was about to say something, Gekko and Cubby came running into our bedroom.

"Boys, no running in The Hideout! Captain Jake said to them.

"Sorry, Jake." Cubby said to him.

"It's okay, Cubby just be careful." Captain Jake said to him.

Aye Aye Jake!" Both Cubby and Gekko said to him as they saluted.

"Hey Catboy, can we show them our true identity?" Gekko asked him.

"I don't see why, not they're just kids as well like us so okay." Catboy said as he Owlette and Gekko closed their eyes and transformed into their true identity.

"Wow, that's unbelievably unexpected." I said to the crew as the boys nodded their heads.

"Hi my name's Connor." Connor said to Captain Jake.

"Let me guess Catboy?" Captain Jake asked as Connor nodded his head.

" Hello, my name is Amaya!" Amaya said to me as I shook her hand.

"I love your bandana." Amaya said to me as I giggled a little bit.

"Want to make friendship bracelets?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" Amaya said to me as I took her hand and we ran to the arts and crafts room.

**Cubby's POV**

as the two girls went out on their little friendship date, a boy about my age walk over to me.

"Hey Cubby, I'm Greg!" Greg said to me as I immediately shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Greg." I said to him.

"So, you and Amaya are dating?" Captain Jake asked Connor.

"Yeah we are!" Connor said to him

"And, I can't believe you and Izzy are dating Captain Jake." Connor said to him.

"Yeah believe it, and it's true." Captain Jake said to him.

"Hey, what about me and Luna girl, and me and Stormy?" We both asked them.

" wait you're dating a mermaid?" Connor asked me as I blushed.

"Yeah! is that weird?" I asked him.

"No, it's not weird." Connor said to me.

" What about me and Luna girl?" Greg asked him.

"Yeah you dating a villain, is weird." Connor said to him.

"Is not." Greg said to him.

"Yeah, okay." Connor said to him.

"I don't think it's weird, that you're dating Luna girl." I said to him, and also who's Luna girl Greg?" I asked him.

"She's this evil villain that has moths, that follow her around, and I think it's cute." Gekko said to me.

"Aww, first love." I said to him.

**Author's note**: **The good news is the PJ masks and Captain Jake and his crew are getting along great so far, the terrible news, well is that now Captain Hook has joined Romeo and they are both well Romeo is planning on taking over the world and he is just using Captain Hook as bait.**


End file.
